Episode 18
Summary Leez wakes up in the Fire temple as Asha tries to get her to come to her senses. Leez blacked out again and is unable to remember how the two of them got inside the temple walls. Asha seems to be prevented from fully explaining other than saying, "It was you..." and complains that Leez is going to ask every time it happens; Leez is annoyed that she seemingly refuses to explain it. A temple guard who saw the whole thing tries to describe to some other guards how a green-haired girl ran at high speed carrying someone on her back, then jumped over the high temple wall. The other guards decide he is delusional. Meanwhile, Agni and Gandharva continue their discussion. Agni is freezing cold, trying to convince Gandharva to give up the fight. When he mentions Shakuntala and initially presumes she is dead, Gandharva turns the temperature down even more. During their chat, Agni suddenly senses that something is terribly wrong; he realizes that a Garuda clan sura is nearby, endangering Brilith's life. But the moment he jumps up, Gandharva freezes him solid and says that his daughter is more important than Agni's summoner. He also ponders the idea of the two becoming allies, but then decides that it is something that could never happen. Bonus broken fourth wall scene: Leez complains that the main character did not get much screen time this week. Asha scoffs at the notion of Leez being the main character. 1-18 concerned Asha.png|concerned 1-18 Cold Wave.png|colder 1-18 Absolute Zero Point.png|confined Currygom's comment Leez will appear disgustingly a lot later on. Afterword ■ Leez thinks that this fleeting expression on Asha's face was a delusion because her eyes were barely open. The truth is out there, somewhere... Chubby-cheeked Leez is the best image from this episode. This illustration reveals how much the artist loves her main character. ■ This dream is 100% Agni's imagination. It never happened. Even if Agni could use his transcendentals without worrying about his summoner, Gandharva is still much stronger. ■ However, it's been mentioned in the webtoon that Gandharva is now a lot weaker than before. When Agni first noticed Gandharva while making the bouquet, if he had used Fire Assimilation (changing himself into fire - we briefly saw it in the webtoon) he could've won. But he insisted on fighting fairly and was provoked like a fool, getting angry for only a few seconds but causing Brilith to cough up blood. And now this is how he appears, as you can see. He's too weak to hold out against Gandharva. Perhaps, since he angrily turned white when Gandharva brought "her" up, his insistence on fighting fairly may be his true weakness. ■ -89℃ is actually the lowest temperature recorded on Earth. If a human was exposed to it with bare skin like Agni, it would be the end. Agni could raise the temperature, but in his state he still can't win anyway, so he's avoiding the use of force and trying to solve this by talking it out with Gandharva. He's indicating that he personally doesn't want to fight. Haha ■ In fact, I wanted to display the temperature changes next to Agni until the last part with the skill that froze him, Absolute Zero Point (absolute zero is -273.15 ℃). But absolute zero is only a theory, and is impossible in reality. This is, of course, a fantasy webtoon with magic and gods, so there's not much science in it, however, but there are still those who want to explain things scientifically even for a webtoon like this... I didn't want to write something unnecessary that would result in readers arguing in the comments, so I didn't show the temperature for Absolute Zero Point. But I didn't think it was necessary to remove the other temperatures, so I left them there. ■ The number of human followers is a measure of how popular you are to them. The most popular gods are those who are strong and use their power to benefit humanity. Such gods are often described as good-natured. * Of course, this doesn't mean that they all have a good personality. The gods can use insight to see wicked people, and they are never generous to them. ■ Agni is the 3rd most popular god, with Vishnu being 1st and Indra being 2nd. Their popularity was determined by their image before the Cataclysm, so if they were using their powers often for humans, it's no longer the case. The first-ranked Visnu disappeared after the Cataclysm, and his jurisdiction went to Asvins (mentioned by Agni in Episode 8). The second-ranked Indra is known for never answering his summons after the Cataclysm. When Brilith once asked about Indra, Agni replied that he can't get out from his pile of official paperwork. ■ This dream is 100% Gandharva's imagination... This is more serious and sad than Agni's dream. I was originally going to draw their enemies instead of those spires, but I couldn't decide whether to make them suras or gods. Notes * This is the second time Leez blacks out. We learn more about this in Season 2. * Asha starts speaking in this episode, but then her voice is cut off. In Season 2, we learn that something is preventing her from talking about certain topics. * Fire Assimilation (which Currygom refers to in the afterword) was briefly seen in Episode 7. * Gandharva uses two transcendentals to cool down Agni: Cold Wave (which lowers the temperature of the environment to below freezing) and Absolute Zero Point (which freezes Agni's body and is mentioned in the afterword). * Gandharva ponders for a while the idea of being on the same side as Agni. Show/Hide Spoiler In Season 2, Agni reveals that he had the same wish. References